Afterglow
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Pahlawan melindungi orang-orang. Lalu siapa yang melindungi sang pahlawan? Ia laksana cahaya yang tersisa di langit selepas mentari terbenam. Padam terkenang, ataukah menjelma kembali di waktu fajar ...? [Canon-based. Re-tell/AR. Untuk hari ke-7 #CanonJuly (Prompt: Lost). Timeline: Episode 23-24 BoBoiBoy Galaxy.]


**Afterglow**

.

.

.

 _Aku melayang_

 _Aku memejam_

 _Di tengah kegelapan samudra pikiranmu_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit engkau terangi dengan ilmu_

 _Selangkah demi selangkah aku pun mendekat ke situ_

 _Dan di sini aku melihatmu_

 _Dengan segala tangisan pilu itu_

 _Dengan semua jerit kesakitanmu_

 _Panggil, panggillah aku_

 _Selagi 'ku masih melayang menuju kilaumu_

 _Sebelum padam_

 _Sebelum hilang_

.

.

* * *

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Afterglow" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #CanonJuly (Prompt hari ke-7: Lost). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **Canon-based. Re-tell + AR.**_

 _ **Timeline: Episode 23-24 (Season 1 Finale) BoBoiBoy Galaxy.**_

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

* * *

 **af·ter·glow**

 _noun (kata benda)_

1\. light or radiance remaining in the sky after the sun has set

(cahaya atau bias cahaya yang tersisa di langit setelah matahari terbenam)

2\. good feelings remaining after a pleasurable or successful experience.

(perasaan senang yang tertinggal setelah mengalami sesuatu yang baik/menyenangkan atau keberhasilan)

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak sadar kalau ada alat penyadap?!"_

 _"Lemah! Kau sudah membahayakan kita semua!"_

 _"Ini semua salahmu!"_

 _"Tamatkan dia sekarang, BoBoiBoy!"_

 _"Jangan beri dia peluang, BoBoiBoy!"_

 _"Gunakan Kuasa Tiga-mu, BoBoiBoy!"_

 _"Tidak perlu! Aku sendiri bisa mengalahkan dia!"_

Dalam sekejap, semuanya menjadi tak terkendali. Bahkan BoBoiBoy pun hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Itu terjadi sejak kekuatan itu akhirnya ada di genggaman tangan. Kuasa cahaya, yang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir terus berusaha diraihnya.

BoBoiBoy merasakan kekuatan baru yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Merasa tak terkalahkan. Dia bahkan bisa 'melihat' segalanya dengan jelas. Cakrawala pikirannya seolah terbuka. Luas terbentang.

Namun, karena hal itu juga, dia menjadi lupa diri. BoBoiBoy tak bisa menahannya. Ia merasa dirinya bisa melakukan apa pun. Sendiri. Tidak peduli bahwa sekarang ini mereka sedang menghadapi musuh yang sangat kuat. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan musuh-musuh yang sudah dihadapinya selama bergabung dengan TAPOPS.

Akan tetapi, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ketika dia akhirnya mau mendengarkan ucapan rekan-rekannya, ketimbang mementingkan egonya sendiri, semuanya sudah terlambat. Musuh sudah telanjur mendapatkan kekuatan penuh. Teman-temannya terluka. Bahkan Laksamana Tarung juga tumbang. Dan semua ini berawal dari kecerobohannya.

BoBoiBoy telah gagal.

"Hahahahaha ... Armada perompakku akan tiba dan merampas semua Power Sphera yang ada di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku!"

Sepasang manik cokelat itu menatap musuh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menyaksikan kesombongan lawan yang sudah merasa di atas angin. Tetapi perompak angkasa berbadan merah dan bertangan empat ini, Kapten Besar Vargoba, memang punya alasan yang bagus untuk sombong.

Dia sangat kuat. Dia memiliki banyak pengikut. Dan dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan matang. Tidak seperti sang _superhero_ elemen yang pongah hanya karena merasa memiliki kekuatan baru yang hebat.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran BoBoiBoy, ketika dia bangkit perlahan setelah terpukul jatuh. Tubuhnya sakit, tetapi hatinya lebih sakit. Oleh rasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Oleh perasaan bersalah yang merajai sanubari.

Meskipun begitu, kawan-kawannya tetap datang, lantas berdiri bersamanya. Sai dan Shielda, Fang, Yaya dan Ying, juga Gopal. Mereka ada di sisinya, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

"Kalau kita lawan sama-sama, kita pasti bisa menang!"

Ucapan Ying menyentak BoBoiBoy begitu kerasnya. Ya. Ini semua belum selesai. Dia punya kawan-kawannya. Bukankah selama ini, dia bisa terus maju walau menghadapi situasi seberat apa pun, adalah berkat mereka? Mereka yang tetap percaya padanya walaupun dikecewakan.

Karena itulah, setidaknya untuk mereka, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku ..." BoBoiBoy mematrikan satu tekad di dalam hatinya. "Aku harus menebus kesalahanku!"

BoBoiBoy berlari maju. Tak setitik pun keraguan di matanya yang menyorot tajam. Fokus terarah kepada musuh.

"Jangan pergi sendiri, BoBoiBoy!"

Suara Fang. Tanpa harus menoleh pun, BoBoiBoy tahu teman-temannya akan bertarung bersamanya. Dia pun terus maju, di tengah lontaran besi-baja beraneka rupa yang berasal dari Kapten Vargoba dengan kuasa magnetnya.

Gopal mengubah sebagiannya menjadi makanan yang tidak akan membahayakannya walaupun terkena lemparan. Sai dan Shielda melindunginya dengan perisai mereka. Begitu pula Fang, Yaya, dan Ying, yang siap membantu dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

Inilah saatnya!

 _"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _"Yang lemah akan tetap lemah!"_

Kata-kata Kapten Vargoba terngiang di benak BoBoiBoy.

Memangnya sudah berapa kali BoBoiBoy harus menghadapi situasi yang membahayakan jiwa? Rasanya sudah sangat sering. Kali ini pun sama. Dan sekali lagi, dia dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa musuh jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya, juga kawan-kawannya.

Bahkan kombinasi tiga elemen yang diyakininya memiliki daya serang terkuat—Petir, Api, dan Cahaya—takluk di hadapan pemimpin tertinggi kelompok perompak angkasa itu.

"Uuuh ... Sakit ..."

Rintihan itu lepas dari mulut BoBoiBoy. Ia masih tertelungkup di lantai Stasiun TAPOPS yang dingin. Tak mampu bangkit.

"Masih belum cukup sakit, Bocah BoBoiBoy."

Tiba-tiba saja suara berat Vargoba terdengar begitu dekat. BoBoiBoy tersentak, dadanya berdesir tajam. Sementara, sosok merah tegap itu telah bersiap mengayunkan senjatanya yang berat dan besar.

"Rasakan kesakitan yang sebenarnya!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan BoBoiBoy sama sekali tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Palu merah raksasa menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun!

Dan ia hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya terhantam sangat keras. Lantas terlempar ke atas, menghantam langit-langit hingga terkoyak. Itu pun tak mampu menahan laju tubuhnya yang terus menghantam langit-langit berikutnya. Terus, hingga mencapai bagian teratas markas para pelindung Power Sphera. Kemudian, terlempar ke angkasa luar.

"AAAAAAARGH—!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

Suara teriakan itu teredam, tertelan kegelapan ruang angkasa yang dihiasi kelap-kelip kecil bintang-bintang. Begitu pun BoBoiBoy yang seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya. Melayang di ruang hampa, layaknya sampah angkasa. Dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Dan topi itu, ciri khas yang telah melekat padanya, terlepas begitu saja. Seolah menjadi pertanda, sesuatu yang telah terenggut paksa.

"Bocah lemah! Inilah akibat menentangku!"

Seruan Kapten Vargoba menyakiti pendengaran dan hati kawan-kawan BoBoiBoy yang telah bertumbangan. Takluk di hadapan musuh yang kelewat digdaya. Ketakberdayaan merajam menyakitkan. BoBoiBoy selalu ada untuk mereka. Tak adakah yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk BoBoiBoy sekarang?

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

 _Sakit ..._

 _Sakit._

 _Sakit!_

Hanya rasa sakit yang terus-menerus mendera tubuh kecil itu tanpa henti. Dari hantaman demi hantaman keras yang menyakiti raga. Dari segala lebam dan bekas goresan-goresan tajam yang memenuhi permukaan kulit. Begitu sakitnya, hingga ia nyaris rela memohon agar rasa sakit itu berhenti, apa pun caranya.

 _"BOBOIBOY!"_

Lamat-lamat ia masih bisa mendengar suara terakhir sebelum kesadarannya pelan-pelan terenggut. Suara teman-teman yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Sangat jauh.

Kemudian, permohonannya terkabul. Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang. Pancaindranya menumpul, seiring senyapnya semua suara. Dan ia pun tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak melihat apa-apa lagi. Dirinya seolah tenggelam di dalam kegelapan tanpa batas. Waktunya seakan terhenti.

Dingin.

Menakutkan.

Namun, juga sangat damai di saat yang sama. Ah ... Seperti inikah rasanya ketika ia akhirnya menyerah, lantas dengan ikhlas melepaskan segalanya? Tidak perlu berjuang lagi. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi. Tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi.

Karena BoBoiBoy telah kalah.

Tapi benarkah?

Benarkah ia rela semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

Lantas apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Vargoba menang. Ochobot dan semua Power Sphera lain akan dirampas. Kedamaian di Bumi—bukan, kedamaian seluruh galaksi akan terancam.

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan pernah rela bila tempat berharga bagi orang-orang yang disayanginya hilang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy merasa begitu egois. Akan tetapi, andai boleh ia memohon sekali lagi, maka ia ingin diberi satu kesempatan untuk kembali berjuang.

Meskipun itu adalah kesempatan terakhir.

Dan, lagi-lagi, doanya dikabulkan. Tubuhnya yang dingin membeku, tiba-tiba kembali merasakan kehangatan. Dunianya yang gulita, sekali lagi bermandi cahaya. Begitu terangnya, sangat menyilaukan. Seketika itu juga, BoBoiBoy merasakan kesadaran yang seolah ditarik kembali ke tempat yang hampir saja ditinggalkannya.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Sepasang mata beriris jingga cerah terbuka. Pandangannya seolah dicelup oleh warna jingga transparan yang sangat familier. Tak butuh waktu lama, hingga sang pemilik netra indah itu menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memakai kacamata tanpa lensa berwarna jingga.

 _"BoBoiBoy Solar?!"_

Suara samar dari jauh menyentaknya. Dan pemuda itu mempelajari situasi, juga keadaan dirinya sendiri, dengan begitu cepat.

Di bawahnya Stasiun TAPOPS. Kawan-kawannya membutuhkan bantuan. Dan Vargoba sepertinya sudah hendak merampas Ochobot dari mereka.

 _Tidak bisa dibiarkan!_

"Hmph! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama," BoBoiBoy berkata penuh keyakinan.

Kali ini, dia tahu, dirinya punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan lawan. Karena kuasa cahaya tahap kedua miliknya telah bangkit!

 _"Tembakan Solar Gerhana!"_

Tak mau buang waktu, BoBoiBoy Solar melepaskan serangan. Dia sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan dahsyatnya serangan itu. Bahkan musuh yang sudah tahu kelemahan kuasa cahaya, lalu berusaha memantulkan serangan, harus gigit jari karena pantulan itu pun ternyata cukup dahsyat untuk memusnahkan armada para perompak angkasa.

 _Bisa!_

 _Kalau seperti ini, pasti bisa menang!_

Dengan keyakinan seperti itulah, BoBoiBoy kembali maju. Walaupun dia tahu, dirinya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga dalam pertempuran hari ini. Cahaya yang telah diraihnya di dalam kegelapan, barangkali adalah cahaya terakhir yang masih tersisa di dalam dirinya.

Meskipun memang benar seperti itu, ia tetap bertekad akan membiarkannya menjadi ledakan cahaya penghabisan. Di sini. Sekarang.

"Habislah, kau!" teriaknya. _"Lompatan Cahaya!"_

Dengan kecepatan gerak yang luar biasa, BoBoiBoy Solar sudah berpindah kembali ke dalam Stasiun TAPOPS. Berhadapan langsung dengan Kapten Besar Vargoba, dia segera mempersiapkan satu serangan terkuat.

 _"Tembakan Solar Gerhana Berganda!"_

Amukan kuasa cahaya dilepaskan. Musuh terdorong hingga terhempas keras ke dinding baja. BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan kekuatannya meluap nyaris liar, tetapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia tidak mau berhenti.

 _Belum ... Masih belum!_

"AAAAAAAAAAH—!"

Jantung berdegup kencang nyaris menyakitkan, seiring teriakan berbarengan dengan energi cahaya yang mengalir deras. BoBoiBoy harus kembali terdorong ke angkasa lepas, demi kedahsyatan aliran kekuatannya sendiri.

"Cukup, BoBoiBoy!"

Satu suara mencapai BoBoiBoy, meskipun sangat amat samar. Suara Ochobot. Cukup, katanya? Benarkah? Semua ... sudah tidak apa-apa?

Kelegaan merayapi hati sang pahlawan elemen. Cahaya terakhirnya sudah hampir padam, tapi tak mengapa. Ya. Dia sudah berhasil melindungi Ochobot. Melindungi semuanya.

Kemudian, cahaya itu benar-benar padam. BoBoiBoy kembali menjadi dirinya, yang melayang tanpa bobot di ruang hampa. Kegelapan kembali menyergapnya dari segala arah. Ia memejam, dan kembali terpeluk hawa dingin.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Tak lama lagi, hawa dingin itu pun akan hilang. Segala kesakitan yang kini merajam seluruh tubuhnya juga akan lenyap. Yang terpenting, dia tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Walaupun dirinya akan menghilang.

.

.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

.

.

Ruang perawatan, Markas Pasukan Tempur A.

BoBoiBoy duduk sendirian di atas ranjangnya, setengah tertutup selimut kuning cerah. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian putih sederhana, bermotif dot cokelat kecil-kecil dan jarang. Topi dino jingga kesayangannya pun tergeletak di atas meja berwarna hijau pucat, tak jauh dari pembaringan. Tanpa topi itu, orang jadi bisa melihat sejumput rambut putih di antara rambutnya yang hitam kecokelatan.

Sepasang iris cokelat itu menatap jauh melalui jendela kaca. Planet kecil tempatnya berada sekarang ini sedikit mirip dengan Bumi. Terutama langitnya yang kini terlukis warna senja. Warna favoritnya.

"BoBoiBoy?"

Remaja empat belas tahun itu tersentak ketika namanya mendadak dipanggil. Saat menoleh, dilihatnya sosok robot kuning bundar mungil tengah melayang menghampirinya.

"Ochobot?"

Sang Power Sphera generasi ke-9 menempatkan diri tepat di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa belum istirahat?" tegur Ochobot. "Kamu kan baru saja siuman. Tubuhmu masih lemah."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur, tahu!"

Ochobot terdiam. Mata biru digitalnya menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

"Ochobot." BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Ochobot memeluk sahabatnya tiba-tiba. Tidak mengatakan apa pun.

BoBoiBoy kebingungan dibuatnya. "H-Hei ... ada apa?"

"BoBoiBoy ...," kata Ochobot kemudian. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja ..."

BoBoiBoy tertegun. Namun, hanya sebentar, sebelum senyum tipis menghias bibirnya yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Yah," katanya. "Untung saja, ya ... waktu itu Kapten Kaizo datang menyelamatkan aku."

Ochobot melepaskan pelukan, lantas menatap BoBoiBoy lekat-lekat.

"Bukan itu ...," suara lirih Ochobot terdengar ragu.

"Hm?" BoBoiBoy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memilih untuk menunggu.

"Aku—" Kata-kata Ochobot terputus dua-tiga detik. "Kami ... sebenarnya sangat khawatir ... Setelah apa yang terjadi, semuanya cemas kalau kau akan mengalami trauma. Jadi ..."

Sekali lagi, BoBoiBoy tertegun. Sementara Ochobot membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"... Trauma?"

Hanya satu kata terucap ragu dari mulut BoBoiBoy setelah itu. Ia kembali terdiam. Kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"BoBoiBoy ...?"

Panggilan Ochobot tak mendapatkan reaksi. Malah BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba memejamkan kedua mata rapat-rapat, sembari menundukkan kepala.

"BoBoiBoy!" Ochobot meraih bahu sahabatnya, tetap tak ada reaksi. "Maafkan aku! Ke-Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

BoBoiBoy masih tidak menjawab. Ia merintih samar, dengan ekspresi seperti menahan sakit. Kedua tangannya pun tampak mencengkeram selimut kuat-kuat. Ochobot makin panik saat menyadari tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Dan bertambah panik lagi ketika napas BoBoiBoy mulai tampak sesak.

"Aku ... Aku akan panggilkan paramedis ke sini!"

Ochobot sudah hendak melayang pergi, tetapi tangannya tertahan. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati BoBoiBoy-lah yang menggenggam tangan besinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ochobot," BoBoiBoy berkata lirih sambil membuka mata. Sedikit tersengal, tetapi berusaha tersenyum. "Maaf ... sudah membuatmu cemas."

"BoBoiBoy—"

Lagi-lagi, ucapan Ochobot terputus. Kali ini karena BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. Lantas mendekapnya erat-erat di dada. Kecemasannya bertambah-tambah, ketika sensornya menangkap detak jantung sang pengendali elemen yang melebihi normal. Namun, dia segera menyadari bahwa detak itu perlahan melambat, seiring gemetar di tubuh sahabatnya yang mereda.

"BoBoiBoy?" Ochobot coba memanggil.

"Beri aku waktu sedikit, Ochobot."

BoBoiBoy terus mendekap Ochobot sambil memejamkan mata. Perlahan, napasnya semakin tenang.

"Gopal dan Fang," kata BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba. "Mereka ... melakukan semua itu ... untuk menghiburku, 'kan? Supaya aku melupakan ... kengerian waktu itu."

Ochobot menyadari BoBoiBoy telah membuka mata kembali. Dia cukup lega ketika menemukan sorot hangat dan lembut. Sama seperti biasanya.

Sang Power Sphera langsung paham, yang dimaksud BoBoiBoy adalah ulah iseng Gopal dan Fang mengerjai BoBoiBoy yang baru sadar dari pingsan selama lima hari. Gopal mengenakan kumis dan janggut palsu dari kekuatan bayangan Fang, lalu mengatakan bahwa BoBoiBoy telah koma selama lima puluh tahun.

Setelah itu, BoBoiBoy malah ikut meminta dibuatkan kumis dan janggut palsu. Lantas bergabung dengan keisengan selanjutnya untuk mengerjai Laksamana Tarung yang juga lama tak sadarkan diri.

Jelas saja, saat terbangun, sang Laksamana langsung marah dengan seluruh tubuh berubah merah. Kemudian menghukum BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan Gopal, plus Kapten Papa Zola—yang sudah tua tapi bukannya menegur, malah ikut-ikutan. Mereka disuruh berdiri dengan lutut ditekuk 90°, sambil menjewer kedua telinga masing-masing.

"Kurasa begitu," Ochobot menyahut juga, meskipun Fang maupun Gopal tak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepadanya soal itu.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Ochobot?" katanya. "Aku ... memang takut. Saat sedang sendirian, kadang aku teringat lagi ... rasa pedih di hatiku ... dan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ..."

Ochobot diam meskipun BoBoiBoy menjeda kalimatnya. Jarang-jarang BoBoiBoy mencurahkan isi hatinya seperti ini. Karena itu, Ochobot memutuskan untuk mendengarkan semuanya baik-baik.

"Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Misalnya dengan menikmati langit senja itu," BoBoiBoy berkata lagi. "Tapi ... kurasa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Soalnya aku punya kau. Dan teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku."

"BoBoiBoy ..."

"Lagipula, kejadian itu ada hikmahnya juga, 'kan?"

Seandainya Ochobot manusia, dia pasti sudah mengerutkan kening sekarang. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya!" tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy terlihat antusias. "Semua kuasa elemen tahap pertamaku sudah lengkap, 'kan? Berarti ... mulai sekarang, aku bisa bebas menggunakan kuasa tahap kedua!"

"BoBoiBoy~!" Ochobot langsung menyahut dengan nada memprotes.

BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya, Ochobot hanya mengeluarkan suara dengkus pasrah, tapi juga lega.

"Asal kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saja," kata Ochobot kemudian.

BoBoiBoy masih tertawa kecil sampai beberapa detik lagi. Masih sambil mendekap Ochobot dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya tiba-tiba.

Ochobot tidak menyahut. Selama beberapa saat, BoBoiBoy juga tenggelam di alam pikirannya sendiri. Selain hal-hal buruk yang menimpanya, pertempuran kali ini juga memberinya sesuatu yang istimewa. Bahkan saat ini pun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa.

Yah ... soal dirinya yang bertambah kuat, itu satu hal. Ditambah pencapaian fenomenal dengan mengalahkan perompak angkasa yang ditakuti. Juga keberhasilan melindungi Ochobot dan para Power Sphera. Melindungi galaksi. Melindungi semua orang yang terpenting baginya.

Namun, bagi BoBoiBoy ada hal lain yang tak kalah penting. Bahwa dirinya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah sendirian.

"Kalian semua memang yang terbaik."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semua~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnya bisa ikutan juga tantangan #CanonJuly. Tema yang mau kuangkat sederhana aja, sih: tentang BoBoiBoy dan 'kejadian itu', apa yang dia rasakan, dan apa yang dia pikirkan.

 _Prompt_ yang kupakai adalah 'Lost'. Ada dua makna di sini, 'hilang' atau 'kalah', dan aku memakai keduanya. Sebagaimana judul _Afterglow_ yang punya dua makna. Juga 'musibah' yang menimpa Dedek, tetap ada sisi positifnya. :")

Oh ya ... soal 'trauma', beberapa fans pernah membicarakan soal itu dengan serius di grup fesbuk resmi BBB. Gimana kalau Dek Boy mengalami PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder/gangguan stress pasca trauma) karena _shock?_

Di animasinya, diperlihatkan dia baik-baik aja, sih (dan Dedek sendiri juga bilang gitu di _SpaceLog_ ). Tapi ... aku nggak yakin dia nggak trauma sama sekali. Makanya kubikin seperti ini, plus sedikit selipan brotp BoBoiBoy & Ochobot, ehehe ...

Gitu aja deh, sebelum A/N ini kepanjangan. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya berikutnya~! ^_^

.

 **Yang masih baper aja sama episode Finale,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **14.07.2018**


End file.
